Marvel Heroes Cinematic Universe
Marvel Heroes Cinematic Universe is an American superhero film series, being produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures since TBD. Films #''Captain America: First Avenger'' (TBD) #''Mr. Stark'' (TBD) #''Spider-Man'' (TBD) #''Hulk'' (TBD) #''Thor'' (TBD) # Characters Main *'Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America' (played by ) - a WWII soldier out of time who many people look up to and believe is the first superhero. *'Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man' (played by John Krasinski) - the CEO of Stark Industries who develops a cybernetic suit for himself. *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man' (played by Jace Norman) - a teenage superhero who TBD. *'Dr. Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk' (played by Oscar Isaac as Banner and voiced by Fred Tatasciore as the Hulk) - TBD *'Thor Odinson' (played by ) - TBD *'Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym/Ant-Man' (played by Mark Wahlberg) - TBD * *'Dr. Stephen Strange, P.h.D.' (played by Nick Kroll) - TBD * Supporting *'Nicholas "Nick" Fury' (played by Idris Elba) - the head of the organization S.H.I.E.L.D. who found Captain America frozen in ice. *'Sharon Carter/Agent 13' (played by Elle Fanning) - an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who is the niece of one of Steve's friends, Peggy. *'Samuel "Sam" Wilson/Falcon' (played by Michael B. Jordan) - another agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who wears armor that allows him to fly. *'Jack Monroe/Nomad' (played by ) - another of Cap's friends who idolized him as a child and wishes to be like him. *'Dennis Dunphy/Demolition Man' (played by Dwayne Johnson) - a more comedic friend of Cap's who enjoys blowing things up. *'Pepper Potts' (played by Emily Blunt) - Tony's assistant and eventual lover. *'Edwin Jarvis' (played by Hugh Laurie) - Tony's butler. *'Harold "Happy" Hogan' (played by TBD) - TBD *'James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine' (played by ) - TBD * *'Aunt May Parker' (played by Courteney Cox) - TBD *'Harold "Harry" Osborn' (played by ) - TBD *'Mary Jane Watson' (played by TBD) - TBD *'Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy' (played by TBD) - TBD *'Eugene "Flash" Thompson' (played by TBD) - TBD *'J. Jonah Jameson' (played by Gary Oldman) - TBD *'Betty Brant' (played by TBD) - TBD *'Capt. George Stacy' (played by TBD) - TBD * Antagonists *'Johann Schmidt/Red Skull' (played by ) - a Nazi terrorist who was presumed dead for many years and in his absent years became the head of the organization Hydra. **'Professor Arnim Zola' (played by ) - Red Skull's assistant who is a genius that transferred his mind into a robot body. **'Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra' (played by Anna Kendrick) - a general of Hydra who TBD. **'Baron Helmut Zemo' (played by ) - TBD ** *'Ultron' (played by Johnny Depp) - TBD *'Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo' (played by ) - a Russian terrorist who steals an experimental Iron Man armor and tweaks it into his own weapon. * *'Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (played by Brad Dourif) - TBD *'MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion' (played by ) - TBD * *'George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K.' (played by Seth Rogen) - the head of A.I.M. who TBD. * *'Loki Laufeyson' (played by ) - TBD * Trivia